


A little bit of heaven sent down to earth

by emma_and_orlando



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Teen Pregnancy, papa!Janson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 18:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8295859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emma_and_orlando/pseuds/emma_and_orlando
Summary: Minho and Newt have been the ultimate power-couple of Glader high. Coming from two completely different worlds, but forever tied up together now everything went downhill after one unsafe night together."I honestly don't believe this." Minho states, staring at the pregnancy tests shoved into his hands. "Well you better start believing this, because we're in the deepest shucking shit- oh my God what are we telling my dad-" Minho cringed. "Don't remind me of Janson, please, he'll rip my balls off, to say the least." Or a teen parents minewt AU





	

**Author's Note:**

> Did she just post another unfinished story?   
> Oh yes she did!!!
> 
> Beware Mpreg (male pregnancy) which is normal and biologically logical in this universe.
> 
>  
> 
> Minho and Newt have been the ultimate power-couple of Glader high. 
> 
> Coming from two completely different worlds, but forever tied up together now everything went downhill after one unsafe night together.
> 
> "I honestly don't believe this." Minho states, staring at the pregnancy tests shoved into his hands.   
> "Well you better start believing this, because we're in the deepest shucking shit- oh my God what are we telling my dad-" 
> 
> Minho cringed. "Don't remind me of Janson, please, he'll rip my balls off, to say the least." 
> 
> Or
> 
> a teen parents minewt AU, including fluff fluff fluff, a little angst, Mpreg!!!!!! DaddyJanson, Cooking Minho and did I mention Fluff?

"What about a quick in between lunch and math fuck?" 

"Please, Min-"

"Like really really quick. I'll be quick. A quick fuck." 

Newt rolls his eyes, pushing Minho away from where his chin was nudged up on his shoulder. 

"You're honestly disgusting. The janitor doesn't clean his office anymore since he found out we used it. It's just gross." Trying to keep his mind off the activities they actually managed to do before the janitor found out.

"And full of chemicals." Thomas adds up to the argument, raising a eyebrow at them. "You can't have sex around all his cleaning products. You could get burns or deceases."

"Don't be so goddamn dramatic about it, like we've never done it before." Minho huffs while turning the corner towards Newt's locker. "We haven't gotten laid in like-"

"Two days. Lord have mercy." Newt deadpans. Laughing at Minho's extravagant pout. 

The hallway was crowded and full with students getting ready for their lunch break or next class. It was hard getting through the lost freshmen and zombie walkers. 

Newt shook his head. "Don't look like that, I love you, my big ass baby." Standing on his tip toes to place a kiss on Minho's lips. 

Some people stopped to stare, but most were used to the couple, being around them for the past few years. 

Newt is the one to pull away again, taking mercy on Thomas. Who was waiting impatiently in the middle of the hallway.

"If that's all I'm getting, we're breaking up." Minho treats as the kiss ends in seconds, making Newt snort.

"I'm leaving if you guys start making out." Thomas presses, narrowing his eyes at the couple. 

Minho shrugs. "Well one of us is going to have to leave."

Newt rolls his eyes at his friends, dropping his books into his locker and taking the new ones out. 

His eyes scanning over if there was anything he had missed for the next period. "Do we have history later?" Not really having the schedule in his mind yet so early in the year.

Minho pulls his arms around Newt's waist, pressing himself into the other. "Let's skip it." Placing a kiss at Newt's temple. "Thomas will be alright on his own." 

"Hey!" 

Newt smiled, biting his lip before deciding to leave his history book for what it was. He was tired of school either way, falling asleep late and waking up too early. 

Going home sounded just right.

"Mine or yours?" 

Thomas' mouth falls open. "You're actually leaving me?! Can't I come?" 

Minho looks back at Thomas with a serious expression. "Look, there are a lot of things I'm willing to do for you, but none of them require making you cum." 

Thomas groans in disgust, covering his ears as if they were burning.

Newt elbows Minho in the ribs, still being held from behind. 

"Don't be gross Min." Pulling his locker closed and taking his empty back. "And Tommy, you will be fine. You can't afford to skip history, you almost failed last year remember?"

Thomas groans again. "Horrible. You two are horrible people." 

Newt smiles innocently. "Don't worry, we know you love us. See you tomorrow then."

Minho punches Thomas playfully in the shoulder before retreating, taking Newt's hand in his. "Bye bye tomboy."

"Do it save you, shucking morons!" He yells after them, a small smile on his face even if he doesn't want to.

{~~~~}

The second Newt opened the door Minho pushed him up against the wall and kissed him passionately.

Newt wasn't even taken by surprise. Dating Minho for a long time made you always hyper aware of random make outs.

Pulling his arms around his boyfriends back, Minho carried Newt into the house and lay him out on the sofa.

"My bloody shoes Min." Newt mumbled as he gazed up to his boyfriend in adoration. "The sofa is white, my dad will have my head."

Minho tolled his eyes, kissing down Newt's neck before sliding off the sofa to take off Newt's shoes.

When the lashes unfastened he threw them towards the hallway, ending up on the pearly white carpet. 

"We shouldn't have entered in the east wing, you don't shucking know how to handle the the furniture here." 

Minho rolled his eyes while taking his place on top of Newt. "It's like you guys bleached everything and threw it in here. Unlivable." 

Newt leaned up to peck Minho's lips. "Calming, in my opinion. I'm sleeping here tonight, haven't slept well for a few days..."

Minho hummed, gazing into Newt's eyes. "You think this winter wonderland will help you get some decent sleep?" 

He shrugged a little in response. "Guess I gotta try. I can't skip every class, can't I?"

Minho smiled at him. Hands coming down to take Newt's in his, slowly coming to stand up from the sofa towards the kitchen. 

Newt moans at being moved, but doesn't vocalize it as Minho starts to make them a quick late afternoon snack.

He sat down on the kitchen island, watching Minho work around like he owned the place. Confident in his step and movement. 

"Are you sleeping over?" Newt asks wriggling his toes and noticing there is a hole in his sock. His little toe peeking out.

"I ain't hearing you begging, Mister Newton." Minho says without turning around, but a obvious grin hearable in his voice.  

Newt pouts, a little nauseous so deciding to stay seated. "Pretty please, Min Min?"

He hears his boyfriend snort over the sound of a sizzling pan. Turning around just a second to stick his tongue out. 

"Only because you asked so nicely." Looking into the fridge if they still had anymore vegetables. "Didn't Harriet do groceries yesterday?" As he didn't find the things in the fridge very impressive. 

Newt hums, thinking. "Most likely, yes. But she didn't expect anyone on this side of the house."

Minho grumbles something about healthy food to himself, going back to the eggs and still fresh enough bread from the cabinet. 

Newt huffs. "I can go get some greens from the south wing, you vegetable psycho." 

Minho turns to him and mimics the pout Newt had given him a few moments ago. "Pretty please?"

Slowly Newt got up to his feet, swaying slightly in his step and ending up gripping to the counter to keep himself. Unconsciously a hand came up to rub at his temple.

He tool a shaky breath. The room spinning and his stomach flipping over.

"I'm gonna puke." He mumbles. His hand coming up to cover his mouth, trying to keep it in.

Minho turns to him swiftly, taking the trash can and placing it in front of Newt on the counter. His toned arms wrapping around Newt's waist to hold him steadily and have a gravity point.

"You okay?" He asks, unsure what to do and not wanting the food to burn. Occasionally glancing sideways to eye at their snack.

Newt shook his head mutely. His hand still over his mouth. Feeling horrible all over, suddenly. 

Minho splayed his cold hands under Newt's sweater. Calming him and comforting, until suddenly he leaned over and vomited into the trash can.

The foul scent almost send Minho right after him. - but he kept it in by just firmly enough. Feeling incredibly useless as Newt emptied his insides into the trash can. 

He decided to let go and fetch Newt a cold clothe and a handkerchief to clean his face with. 

When he came back, Newt was seated on one of the bar stools with a pale, almost ghost-like face.

"It's okay." Minho says as he wipes Newt's mouth and cheeks of the remaining puke. Placing the cold clothe to his forehead. "It kinda smells, but that's all."

Newt sits there with him for a while. Clearing his mind for a moment, trying to get rid of the remains of the nausea. 

Minho stood up for a while to lay their food out on plates and made Newt a glass of orange juice. Bringing it to the kitchen island instead of the dining room, where food usually would get served.

Newt gags at the smell of his own vomit, not being able to eat or drink anything, if his vomit was still placed right in front of him. 

The room wasn't spinning anymore as he stood on his feet. Taking the trash can with him towards the hallway. 

Minho was silently trailing behind him, a bit reluctant, not sure if this was a moment to let Newt be or to stay close to comfort. But the latter won, because he wouldn't have Newt fainting and hitting his head against something.

Newt puts the trash by the door, happy to be rid of it, for the servants to throw away when they'd come and clean. 

Sighing tiredly, he walked back to where Minho was waiting for him by the door and wrapped his arms around him. His head buried into Minho's chest. 

"I feel horrible." He mumbles, not sure what would cause him to feel so sick all of sudden.

"Well, you look kinda shitty." 

Newt huffed, kicking him in the chin lightly. Before leaning back against him again. "You're a shitty boyfriend."

Minho snorts, leading them back towards the kitchen. "I try my best." His fingers lacing together with Newt's. "Let's see if you can get anything in and keep it that way."

{~~~~}

Minho rolled over to the nightstand and fetched Newt's phone. 

"Someone's calling you. Who is calling you after eleven?" Minho mumbled, face shoved into the pillow as he listened to his audio book through his headphone.

Newt was writing a paper on his laptop, editing out the last mistakes and playing with Minho's hair in the meantime. 

He took the phone Minho threw in his general direction, ending up in his lap. Looking at the contact information written on the screen.

"Hi Daddy!" He answers happily, breaking the peaceful aura in the bedroom. "How's Croatia?"

Minho grumbled something into the pillow, turning the sound from his headphone up.

"It's great here, Newton. I was just checking if you weren't breaking the house down with underage teenagers drinking alcoholic drinks and partying."

Newt rolled his eyes, picking at the sheets. "You know me better than that, Daddy." Or so he hoped. "I'm just hanging around with Minho."

His father makes a disapproving noise from the other side of the line. Newt imagined his nose wrinkling and face pinching. "Why doesn't that surprise me."

"Daddy." Newt says warningly, putting his laptop down and rolling over to lean against Minho's back with his front. "Be nice. He was here when I felt ill today." Spooning him from behind and placing a kiss to the back of his neck tenderly.

"It's not my fault I can't be there-" 

"I didn't say that. I was merely pointing out that he's making himself very useful here." 

Janson hummed in distrust. Knowing not to start a argument containing Minho with his son. Whose head was still in clouds even after all these years into their relationship. 

"Either way, I also have to announce that the filming gets delayed for another few weeks." 

"Not again..." Newt sighs. His cold nose rubbing over Minho's warm neck.

Janson takes a deep breath. Mildly annoyed at Newt's attitude. "It's only a few weeks, Newton." 

"I never see you, daddy." He sniffs, nausea still cramping up in his stomach, his head aching and his body tender all over. The pain made him more emotionally invested in regular situations in which he'd normally wouldn't have said anything. 

"It's a few weeks Newton. Let's not get dramatic." 

Minho turns to him now. His eyes twinkling as he places a very soft kiss to Newt's lips. Mouthing a silent "It's okay." 

Newt nods. Blinking away the tears he hadn't noticed appearing.

"I expect to be back around the end of spring, but I'll be busy with some scripts and red carpets by that time." 

Newt huffs, the air hitting Minho's face and he scrunched his nose up.

"What's new, daddy?" 

"Don't get mouthy with me Newton. I have to go now." 

Newt glances at the clocks he had lined up in all his bedroom. One for every timezone everywhere in the world. 24 in total, only counting differences by hour. 

His dad should be getting up to shoot by now, early in the morning.

"Okay... Love you, daddy." 

"You too. I talk to you soon." And the line goes dead.

Newt moans exasperated. Rolling over to his back and throwing his phone somewhere to the corner of the bed. 

Minho pulled his headphone off and put the story on pause. Rolling over until he was draped on top of Newt. Almost crushing him.

"Wild guess, papa Janson again?"

Newt almost smiled. Cradling Minho's cheeks between his fingers. "Why ask when you know."

Minho sticks his tongue out. Almost far enough to lick Newt's nose, making Newt giggle. 

They stay there, making silly faces to get each other to laugh.

Minho huffs after a few moments."I have said this before, and it won't be the last time I say it, but Janson is a major dick." 

Newt stops grinning, slowly turning into a pout. 

"Don't speak of him like that. He's-" 

Minho shushed him. "Your father, I know. But he's also an asshat." 

Newt tries to hide his smile. Looking away. "When will you guys start liking each other." 

Minho rolls back to his side of the bed. Lacing their fingers together. "When either of us dies, I suppose." 

Newt huffs, turning off all the lights in the room by clapping his hands twice. Grabbing his phone and putting it into the adapter by the ground.

When he rolled back, Minho was immediately pressed up against him. Breathing his scent in.

"Let's go clubbing tomorrow." He suggests, kissing the nape of Newt's neck. 

"No, why?" Newt whines, his stomach churching at the thought of it. "What happened to netflix and chill."

"Because it's Friday and we should celebrate the weekend with drinks and dancing." Minho puts in, his fingers trailing towards the waistband of Newt's underwear.

Newt squirms, so Minho's hand has no choice but to traveled back up. "Not in the mood. I feel sick." 

Minho doesn't vocalize the mild annoyance he felt towards Newt's declining, knowing he was feeling sick and slept little for the past few days.

He just closes his eyes and plays with his boyfriends loose shirt. "Fine, babe. Maybe we should go to the doctor."

"No." Newt says firmly. Burying his face into the pillow and rubbing his cold feet against Minho's leg. 

"You're so reluctant that I'll have to take you anyway." Squirming a little at the cold intruding feet warming up against his calfs. "My mom will kill me if I let you suffer without a doctor taking a look at it."

Newt could imagine mrs.Park scolding Minho for not bringing Newt to the hospital. Even for something as small as a stomach bug. 

Newt yawns, his eyes growing heavy. "Wa'ever babe. Sleep well." 

Minho kisses his cheek. Keeping the argument for tomorrow. "Sleep well babe."

{~~~~}

It was Saturday afternoon, wet snow falling from the sky outside. Making the day cold and grim.

Minho had gone home for a few hours to help his mother out in her restaurant. Which had moved to a better part of the city, luckily.

Newt always wanted to sponsor the families restaurant. They ate there often enough and stayed there often to chill or do homework. But mrs.Park 'Call me Kait' never took his money.

So Minho had said to be home sometime after noon. And Newt was waiting around for him patiently. Wouldn't have been much of a help when he'd get nauseous or dizzy.

All while Newt was sitting comfortably alone in his study behind his computer, browsing and working.

He yawned, last night his sleep was interrupted multiple times again. 

He glanced at the clock on the wall, realizing it was almost one o'clock and he hadn't gotten heard a word from Minho yet since the morning.

He grumbled under his breathe. His head ached immensely, making him continuously annoyed at anything That came his way. 

Irritated or not, he decides to set the first step himself, quickly typing a text to see where his boyfriend was staying.

[N: When r u comin ?]

It probably wouldn't take long for Minho to send a reply, his phone was permanently attached to his hand as it was, but Newt didn't sit around to wait. Too worked up with whatever was wrong with him to do nothing for long periods of times.

He puts his phone back on the desk and his fingers splaying over the keyboard again.

He wasn't able to concentrate on his homework very well, the cramps killing him and the dizziness appearing and disappearing at random times. 

Luckily the nausea wasn't as bad as it had been last night and in the early mornings. Though his lower back started to ache under a pressure he couldn't specifically place.

Newt sighed, clicking on the google icon on the corner of his screen.

He didn't want to see a doctor, so decided to do what everyone did these days; self diagnosing.

[Symptoms: headaches nausea dizziness back aches] [search]

The first two links he could click on came from [symptomchecker.com]  
He didn't bother to keep looking. And clicked on the first link, immediately being led to a list of questions he had to fill out.

Gender: Male  
Gerulus or Auctor: Gerulus  
Age: 17   
Recent head traumas: none  
Recent injuries including broken bones: none  
Email: /

Next thing he knew, he was browsing through a list of possible symptoms. Variating from too much sleep to limbs randomly falling out.

It didn't take long for him to write out all his symptoms.  
\- Difficulty sleeping (for the past few days, most definitely)  
\- Dizziness (to say the least)  
\- Backaches (surprisingly, a lot)  
\- Food cravings (He hesitated to put it on the list, but now he thought of it, it did fit)  
\- Nausea or Vomiting (maybe even the most annoying of them all)  
\- Body aches/tenderness (it was getting to a level of very uncomfortable)  
\- Headaches (That would be one that he'd experience almost constantly)

He clicked on enter, looking at the list of possible conditions or illnesses he could be suffering from.

\- Tick bite (symptoms hardly matched)  
\- swallowed object (most likely not)  
\- iron poisoning (no such extreme symptoms)   
\- drug overdose (doesn't sound valid)   
\- panic attack (sure doesn't feel like one)  
\- pregnancy (uhh)

Newt frowned. Startled for a moment. And without thinking twice about it, he clicked on the check list of pregnancy and the lined up symptoms of it.

He went over the numbers of symptoms- all of them fitted his description perfectly. Only one didn't fit his formerly selected ones.

'Weight gain' 

Glancing down, he pulled his shirt up high enough to show his stomach. Slowly he reaches out and rests his hands gently on his belly,  until his fingers splayed gently over his flat belly.

Nothing had noticeably changed for him. His stomach pale and flat as it always had been. 

But somehow- even if it had seemed impossible, the idea was already nagging him. 

Minho and he were more often careful than not. But there were always times, moments, or full days, that passion and the heat of the moment, went before the safety.

They always had condoms. And got themselves checked for any STDS, for days the hastiness took over.

But- accidents tend to happen, even for them.

Newt frowned... He couldn't remember actively having a period in a while. They still came irregular for him at times, skipping months or staying longer than normally would be considered average. He couldn't put his finger on the last time he-

Newt kept himself from hyperventilating. He quickly pulled his shirt back down and clicked the website away- deleting his browser history. He didn't want his father snooping around and noticing Newt had a- 

Pregnancy scare.

He nearly screamed as his phone beeped, signaling a message had come in. He felt awfully busted. Like he was robbing a bank or worse fallen pregnant at age 17. 

He almost had to put [heart attack] to the list of symptoms. 

Newt cursed at himself a several times, incredibly tense and bothered up. He couldn't think straight. Not until he was actually sure- 

He sighed deciding just to open the text. 

M: i'll be there in like a hour. Helping ma clean the restaurant a lil

Newt took a deep calming breath. Closing his eyes for a moment, before getting up from his study. 

He went to the hallway and puts his boots on and grabbed his coat.

N: I'm going shopping. C u @ south wing later X  
M: love you  
N: u more xxxxxxx

Newt sighed at the cold weather. Not sure if he should make an afford and look for his gloves back inside.

He decides against it, afraid he'll be too reluctant to actually get to the shop if he'd go back inside now and be too pussy to try it again later.

With already cold feet, he walks towards the closest pharmacy in the neighborhood. Not wanting to wait to see what will happen, but find the truth out as soon as possible.

{~~~~}

Newt stumbled into the bathroom, he almost ran the full way from the pharmacy fl his house. Getting looks from everyone, including the neighbors and the old lady behind the counter.

His arms full with fice different pregnancy tests, from five different merges.

He had seen other Gerulus do pregnancy tests before in movies and tv shows. And the principle wasn't too hard, he imagined, but movies stayed fiction. 

So he sat down on the toilet lid and read the description on the first test.

Pregnancy tests are designed to tell if your urine or blood contains a hormone called human chorionic gonadotropin (hCG). This hormone is produced right after a fertilized egg attaches to the wall of a gerulus uterus.  
This usually happens six days after fertilization. If you're pregnant, levels of hCG continue to rise rapidly, doubling every two to three days.

First check the expiration date on the package, If you've been storing the test anywhere that gets moist or warm, it may have deteriorated.   
For best results, try testing first thing in the morning, when your urine is most concentrated.   
After you have peed on the device and the test shows two pink lines, the test is valid.  
It may take up to 10 minutes to see results.   
Note: No matter what result you get from a pregnancy test, call your healthcare provider right away if you:  
\- feel dizzy or faint.  
\- have abdominal pain (especially a sharp or stabbing pain in your abdomen or on one side of your pelvis).  
\- have abnormal bleeding.  
Success with your pregnancy test

Newt frowns deeply, unpacking the test. 

He didn't want to see a doctor, he hadn't really fainted, only experienced incredible dizziness. So he didn't think he'd have to call his healthcare provider yet. Not until he was utterly sure if he was pregnant.

Hell- he didn't want to be pregnant.

Sighing, he pulled his pants and underwear down and sat back on the toilet. He wanted to be done with it before Minho would get home.

{~~~~}

"Honey, I'm home!" Minho called loudly as he walked into the house, throwing his coat over a armchair and toeing his shoes off by the door. 

His fingers were cold and numb from the weather, and his body ached from working with his mother and lifting heavy boxes of food.

He sighed, straining to hear where his boyfriends was, the house awfully silent. 

"Newt!" He yelled out, glancing around the living room, his first clue was Newt's phone laying on the couch without its owner.

Minho walked around the corner and up the stairs, where the master bedrooms were located and the main bathroom.

As he got upstairs, Harriet and Sonya (two of the house keepers) were dusting off the photos in the hallway. All lined up to make it look less grim and more personal. 

"Good afternoon Minho, late as always." Harriet says, making Sonya snort as she dusts off a panting of Newt as a little boy. 

Minho started at it contently for a moment. "You know me too well, ladies. Do you know where I can find Newt?" 

"Mister Newton is right there." Sonya points at the main bathroom across the hallway, a small frown appearing on her face. "He wanted to be left alone, so I don't know if that includes or excludes you. I have to admit he looked quite distressed when he walked past us." 

Minho frowns. "He didn't-" tell me... He sighs, shaking it off, Newt didn't have to keep him updated on his live 24/7. "Never mind, can you do this section later, we could use some privacy, or so I suspect."

They nod at him respectfully. Grabbing their cleaning tools and walking down the stairs. 

"Good luck!" Harriet calls after him, as she gets out of his eye field.

{~~~~}

"Newtie?" Minho called, knocking on the bathroom door rapidly. 

He was met with sullen silence. Impatient as he was, he decided to tap another five times on the door, until a minute later, he heard the lock unscrewing. 

Minho was prepared to pull Newt immediately into a hug the moment the door flew open. 

He didn't get much time to see his boyfriends face, but he was noticeably pale and dissolved for a reason Minho couldn't just randomly pick.

Newt wrapped his arms around Minho's waist hard. Tears soaking Minho's shirt almost immediately, sobbing and shaking uncontrollably.

Minho had never seen Newt like this. Of course they've seen each other cry before, sure, but Newt looked panicked. Absolutely spooked out.

"We fucked up. We fucked up. We-"  Minho shushed him. Stroking his hair. No clue what the hell had happened. 

"It's okay. It will be fine, whatever it is." He led Newt towards the closest sofa lined up in the hallway. Seating them down comfortably, wrapped up together.

Newt shook his head. "We're so screwed. We fucked up. Minho, we fucked up."

Minho bit his lip to keep himself from making a smart remark. His hands gently massaging Newt's shoulders and down his spine. 

"It can't be that bad babe." He hoped at least. "As long as you haven't cheated on me." He adds hesitantly. 

That'd always been his worst fear. That Newt would get tired of him and explore a better relationship with another boy, too scared to actually tell Minho the bad news. - like his father wouldn't be honest with his mom. 

Newt sniffled, pushing Minho's chest lightly. "Course not, you bloody idiot." He sat up straighter, right in Minho's lap. "I wouldn't do that to you." 

"Hey," Minho smiles, a little relieved as he wipes Newt's tears away gently. "There's my pretty face." 

Newt takes a deep breath, trying to keep the tears from spilling again. "I feel enormously stupid and I don't know how to tell you." 

Minho pecked his lips swiftly, holding Newt's trembling fingers in his. "It can't be that bad, you're making me curious as hell, Newt."

His boyfriend just fiddled with his fingers, eyes casted down in what could be shame. "This will change everything. And I mean that."

Minho just shrugged. The fear actually shaking him to the core, but that wouldn't help Newt's anxiousness either. So he tried to stay as calm as he could muster.

Newt sniffles, whipping his nose with his sleeve. "I could show you..." 

Minho nods eagerly immediately, getting both of them to their feet. "Please."

Together, they walked towards the bathroom. The lights still on and brightly shining. 

Newt sat Minho down on the edge if the bathtub. Softly smiling at him, before going over the counter. Taking the pregnancy tests with him.

And one by one, he puts them into Minho's hands.

Each of them showing positive.

Newt bites his lip. Not meeting Minho's eye as he puts all the positive tests in sight. 

The silence between them stretched out for too lomg. Long enough for Newt to start fidgeting.

"I'm pregnant." He whispers, scratching at his arm distractingly. Cramps curling in his belly.

Minho gapes at the tests. Not really sure what to say. Looking at Newt for a clue.

"I just found out. I didn't know if I should have called you or a doctor... I don't know. I'm a bit lost as it is." Newt says, leaning against the sink. His face buried in his hands. "Say something Minho, please?" 

It was silent for a moment again. 

"I honestly don't believe this." Minho states, staring at the pregnancy tests shoved into his hands.

Newt huffs. Throwing the tests in the trash can, before anyone else in the house would find out. 

"Well, you better start believing this, because we're in the deepest shucking shit- oh my God what are we telling my dad-" 

Minho cringed. "Don't remind me of Janson, please, he'll rip my balls off, to say the least." 

Newt almost cracks a smile, but it turned back into a frown at the thought of his father, who'd come back home in a month or more. 

When his body would already be changing.

"Hey-" Minho says, standing up to push his body against Newt's. "Hey, it's all right. We'll figure this out." Kissing his temple tenderly.

"Everything makes so much sense now." Minho thinks, his hands splaying over Newt's belly. "You have this glow to you, you know."

Newt laughs, his forehead leaning against Minho's shoulder. "Don't be cheeky. I have no bloody glow to me." 

Minho wraps him in tighter. Thinking of how much this will change their lives. How much everything will change. 

"You will. Jesus Newt. Our baby is inside you." 

Newt pretends to gag. "That's a incredibly gross thought."

Minho didn't think so, but was content to let Newt have the last word and hold him close. 

Until All of Newt's tears had dried and most of the worries were hidden to the back of their minds.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, in this universe we have carriers and givers. People with a uterus or people with sperm lol
> 
> Thnx for reading, more is coming!!!!!!!  
> Dont keave mean comments lol thnx


End file.
